twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Katong567
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Katong567 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Fingernails (Talk) 04:55, July 13, 2010 Heyy..:) I seen you asked FanpireTwilighter if you can make friends on this wedsite... yes you can... i would love to be your, friend if you want? CullenLoverForever17 15:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Love the picture on your page. It's clever. Did you make it or find it? Puddinginthesky 04:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Aw, thanks a bunch!Puddinginthesky 04:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky The United States. What about you?Puddinginthesky 04:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Hi! Coolness. NC, and I don't believe you can "add" friends, per se. But we can be friends! So, you raise seeing eye dogs?Puddinginthesky 04:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky North Carolina. Puddinginthesky 04:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Nearly one in the morning! What about where you're at?Puddinginthesky 04:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Ya, sure.Puddinginthesky 05:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky I'll pass on that. :) And do you really need to know? No offense but age is a private thing. Puddinginthesky 05:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky I promise I'm not older than twenty or younger than ten. And I'm team Jasper. What about you?Puddinginthesky 05:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky So we're close in age. Anyways, I'm very critical when it comes to characters so I usually only like the original, different ones. I'm not fond of Bella or Edward though. Puddinginthesky 05:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky I don't like their personalities. Which actor and actress are your favorites?Puddinginthesky 05:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Uh, depends on what I'm doing. I love Jackson Rathbone. He's my soul mate, I know it.Puddinginthesky 05:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Edward *wrinkles nose*...Ah, I stay up till two or three usually. Puddinginthesky 05:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky I'm on practically every day! I'm not "crazied" as you put it. I prefer the term critical. I don't like characters because they seem hot or nice. I like them for what's below the surface. I know most everything about the twilight saga and can talk for hours about it. I especially like making up stories. Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later today, mm kay? Sounds fine! Night!Puddinginthesky 06:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Hey! Hi!Puddinginthesky 03:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Nothing much. Painted a picture in GIMP and it froze up before I could save it. All my hard work...down the figurative drain.Puddinginthesky 04:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Ya. I guess poor Richard won't be completed today....So, what's up?Puddinginthesky 04:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Heehee. Do you have a bed time or something?Puddinginthesky 04:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky No....I dropped it about two years ago. Although, I need to be asleep by twelve on school nights. Puddinginthesky 04:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Heyy :) heyy, How are youuu??? I love that think you have up about Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn and Midnight sun... :) Get back to me on my page... just leave a meagess :) CullenLoverForever17 04:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I have Twilight. Way too lazy to go get New Moon right now. My friend said she'll buy me the cheap version for my birthday if I don't already have it. Plan on getting Eclipse as soon as it's out so I can watch it repeatedly. What about you?Puddinginthesky 04:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Awesome. When's your birthday?Puddinginthesky 04:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Hey Katong567. I would love to be your friend :) where do you live? Are you talking to me Puddinginthecky? CullenLoverForever17 04:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) November 27th. It occurs on Thanksgiving every eleven years.Puddinginthesky 05:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky wow... okay ill take it :) that sucks where did her or she move to? and you should read twilight its good but not as good at breadking dawn.. haha... :) CullenLoverForever17 06:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :) Yea i live in long iland... what part of nj? iv been there like 20 time to run and stuff like that :) CullenLoverForever17 05:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep. What grade are you in? I'm going to seventh! Puddinginthesky 05:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Really? Cool. I loved sixth grade. Puddinginthesky 05:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky No its in ny haha... but i do live by a beach... so what team are you on? Team Edward or Team Jacob. CullenLoverForever17 Clarkton School of Discovery. I'm in Project Challenge so there are extra perks. Like more field trips, more activites...and I'm in classes with the same people all three years! thats funny im the same way. like if you go for one you feel bad for the others. and no i stared April 6, 2010. and i cant stay off of it haha... are you sleepy? you know its 1:41 right? haha CullenLoverForever17 05:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ...? Puddinginthesky 05:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Like just me and no one elce? Haha.. Thats funny i would ask the same thing Like how old are you and then after you dont have to answar if you dont want to haha.. :) Im 14 how old are you? And nope i awake hahaha.. Im typeing a story haha.. Just to pass the time.. CullenLoverForever17 05:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Ya, then. Puddinginthesky 05:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Ah, your welcome. Hm....Do you like chocolate?Puddinginthesky 05:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Lucky. I haven't chocolate cake in a while. Sucks for me. Puddinginthesky 05:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Yes, I saw Eclipse on the 30th and am DYING to see Breaking Dawn. I'll probably go for my birthday next year. Hm..Whadya wanna be when you get older? Like a career?Puddinginthesky 06:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky ha people always said i keep them up late. :) i wont tell that your 10 ha :) i think thats cool really. if you dont mind me asking why am i the olney one? its about carlisle p.o.v. i got bord so i just poped up a page and wrote.. lol... did you read the books? CullenLoverForever17 06:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) yea i seen it with my sisert in law and YEAAAA!!!!!!!!! sooooooo baddddd CullenLoverForever17 06:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm....I want to be a film director...And marry Jackson Rathbone.Puddinginthesky 06:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Yeah, you're probably thinking, "Not gonna happen", right?Puddinginthesky 06:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky He'' will '' love me! I know it. Besides, I intend on being a director so I'll have a good chance of meeting him. :) So, whats up?Puddinginthesky 06:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Yes. Yes it is. Hm...Do you like Robert Pattinson....?Puddinginthesky 06:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Hey! I don't particularly like him....Puddinginthesky 04:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Ah. I'm painting!Puddinginthesky 05:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky